gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Ludicrously Overpowered Weapons
This game has been driving me crazy with all of the awesome I'm trying to cram in. So awesome, I think I need three other games just to get the technology/code for this to be conceivable. So be sure to look for Malevolent Space: Dienamic Warfare, Human Parkour and Builder for Hire (or whatever I'm going to call the last one. Really. Freakin'. Awesome. ---- This game has been rethought numerous times, and is currently being redone again. The second latest version is here. Ludicrously Overpowered Weapons is a ground-breaking trilogy that mixes an intense run 'n' gun shooter with a Command & Conquer war game. Story The story has remained fairly constant, but will be brought to this page later on. Gameplay How the story affects gameplay The Canadian special forces enlists the best gamers in the region to lead the battle against the Technozombies. Seeing as these people have experience playing Risk, Stratego, Gears of War, Halo, Battlefield, 007, Age of Empires, Modern Warfare, Call of Duty, Raze, Commando, Team Fortress 2, and various others such games, these people know how to manage resources, evaluate risk, and make decisions quickly in a game setting. Seeing as the amount of money and technology being utilized in this war, reality has become another war game. LOW attempts to combine features from each of those games to create a masterpiece. First, everything is divided up similarly to a Risk styled map. The game does not divide up land evenly between you and the horde; they receive more. There are a number of places, and the technozombie horde attacks or plans to attack a few places at a time (they won't spread themselves to thinly). You are given the option to either infiltrate (if the horde has already taken over), or defend (if they haven't reached it yet) a place. Level selecting is not in a set order, though there are certain areas as landmarks. Areas will have a recommended income level, as to aid selection and not give you a battle that you can't win. Income is needed to increase the size of your army and allow you to build defenses in the various locations. After selecting an area to fight at, the style of gameplay is determined whether you are attacking or defending. Attacking would give you the options based on how you plan on entering. You can enter stealthily, and take over the area without them noticing, or you could blast your way in. Weapon and attack choices will affect your presence in an area, bringing a proportional number of enemies. Defending would begin with a time to build up defenses before the horde comes, with a higher emphasis on cover during a fire-fight. The enemies are powerful, like in Gears, but have an awareness that is affected by weapon choice, like in GoldenEye. Wow, kind of like sneaking around ultra powerful and perpetually ticked off bodyguards. Except you can attack them with weapons that blow up tanks. Gun Play Shortening at some point. The article doesn't say at this point, but because the phones use teleportation and matter concentration, and the humans used the technology in the guns, all guns in the game have unlimited ammo, but need to be recharged. Controls For such a complex game, there are matching complex controls. Making them intuitive took way longer. Finally, though, after thinking it through for a very long time, I came up with these. (Surprise, no controls for you yet). Modes *Campaign (Wage War) *Quick play (Simulation) *Tutorial/ Sandbox (Training) *Options (Tweaks) Characters More later. I need to balance everything/everyone. Opposition Weapons and Specs User Weapons Lots. Many many tweaks. Below are for the series and are not finalized in any way. Thoughts I was playing with. Seeing as there are three modes of gameplay, weapons would match. I was thinking one pistol and two types of grenades to be used anytime. Then one weapon or firing mode for long range, and another for short range. My long range may sound different then actual long range, but this is my game. In my game. Ak 47's shoot forever and for infinite distances. Not quite. Maybe more like primary/secondary weapons. But two separate weapons for stealth/blending in (short and long) and one weapon with two modes (short range/long) for most combat. You can switch the blending in weapons, the one for combat disappears when not in use(?) but cannot be dropped. Again, this is driving me mad because of all the possibilities. Ammo for "normal" guns, and recharge for combat weapon? * Long Range weps **Acid Pressure washer **Head Clearance **Plasma Lighting **Railgun **Sniper Rifle **Satellite **Roulette of death **Machine gun **Chain gun * Close Range weps **Static Fielder (shot gun) **Momentum shotty (Just as snow rolls and becomes bigger snowballs when kicked...) **Barbeque gun **Flame thrower **Guitar machine gun (fire from hip, look hip) **Bow and arrows/Crossbow **Drill biters **Camera **Hammer drill * Sidearms **Nail Gun **Staple gun **Fire exinguisher **Glue gun **Tazer **Silenced pistol **Mini rocket pistol * Accurate Grenades **Candle- size of pencil holder **Pop can **Glass **Molotov **Grenade dud **Simple Grenade **Plasma grenade **Frisbee * Party/Special Grenades **Mega Peanut **HMX - most explosive explosive **Thermal Detonator **Earth shaker *Melee ** *Special Melee **Baseball bat **Graduated Dagger **Hedge trimmer **Hatchet **Cattle prod **Scooter **Reciprocating saw **Hammer drill **Extension cord **Jaws of Life **Airbag **Spark Plug **Mega Strut Opposition/Scattered Weapons Not finalized. Defenses *Portable generator Locations This is all I can handle for today. Ciao! Category:Shooter Category:Action Category:Multiplayer Category:Single Player Category:VG Ideas Category:3rd Person Category:1st Person Category:Gears of War Category:Sandbox Category:Shooter Category:Action Category:Multiplayer Category:Single Player Category:VG Ideas Category:3rd Person Category:1st Person Category:Gears of War Category:Sandbox